


Die For You

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 5 + 1, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Five times that Ben and Poe would have been willing to follow each other through hell, and one time they didn’t have to.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3
Collections: Darkpilot Soundtracks





	Die For You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title from “Die For You” by Starset.

The first time that one of them would have been willing to go through hell for the other, it was the matter of one of them being sent away. 

Ben was seven at the time, and Poe didn’t have to be a telepath or even a Force Sensitive in order to sense the fact that his best friend was terrified. “I know my uncle’s nice,” Ben said, "But I’m scared. I don’t want to go. I don’t want to leave you.”

”Who says you have to?” Poe said. Despite himself, he was scared too. He wasn’t flawless, just because he was a Big Kid. He was scared too, scared of the invisible forces taking his best friend away from him. 

"I just have a feeling,” Ben said. “I’m just scared. You’re my best friend.”

”Yeah, you are too.” Poe smiled faintly. “Tell you what — if your uncle starts making you feel bad, I’ll come and save you.”

Ben giggled. It was reassuring to hear. “Like a Jedi?”

”Yeah! I guess.”

Ben smiled. “I don’t think you need lightsabers to be a Jedi. I think you just need to be a good person."

”You think I am?”

”Yeah! I made you something. So you don’t forget me.”

It was a carved figure, a lot like when Mrs. Organa talked about Han carving a figure of her. Poe — at least a semblance of Poe — holding a colored stick that was supposed to be a lightsaber. 

”I’m a Jedi?” Poe couldn’t describe that feeling of colorful, vibrant delight in him. “That’s so cool! I’m gonna keep it on my shelf!”

Ben beamed. “Thanks! Mom helped — she made sure I didn’t hurt myself cutting up the wood.”

Poe hugged him just then. It would dawn on him, later, that this was one of the many instances where he simply loved Ben Solo. No restraints. 


End file.
